Líos Familiares
by AnlDmn21
Summary: Que tu padre tenga una novia, a su edad es una cosa, que su novia sea menor que tu, es otra muy diferente...Malditos sean los lolis- se dijo Jake


**Aqui con otro fic para ustedes, Lean y Disfruten por favor! :D**

_kansfabfalmsa-_ llamada por telefono

Ksfnewof- pov normal o narración

**_Akndwbbcw-_** conversación de los personajes

"dsjjshsl"- pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

Odiaba las mañanas de sábado con ese odioso sol tan insoportable, la cabeza le dolía a horrores y ni hablar de su garganta, miro el techo de su habitación, la cual estaba algo desordenaba debido a la noche anterior

_-"Estúpido Finn, te juro que a la siguiente me la pagaras."_\- Pensó, recordando como lo había convencido ese tío para ir a divertirse un poco

Su querido amigo Macculey era un jugador de fútbol americano pero como buen idiota de esos, hizo una fiesta donde el alcohol estaba presente, y claro que iria, porque no, era una fiesta, era joven y por ahora no quería llegar a su casa, al menos no ese día. Oyó su celular sonar y lo tomo pronto porque el maldito ruido lo empezaba a detestar.

_-Señor madrugador es tu segundo nombre... no?-_ dijo la voz al otro lado de la bocina.

**_-Sheeva son apenas las 10:50, es sábado y la resaca es horrible- _**dijo al fastidiado.

_-Si si, si solo recuerdale al señor "me iré de parranda con los inútiles de americano" cada vez que te inviten_\- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

_**-Ya entendí el punto,...que necesitas-** _dijo algo ya cansado.

_-Es hoy no?-_ le dijo, y recordó el porque de su alocada noche

Dejo salir un suspiro de pesadez- **_Si...hoy llega_**\- dijo al ya derrotado

_-Jake sabes que para lo que necesites, estaremos en casa de Sherry, no te preocupes, tal vez ella sea buena persona no?-_ dijo con voz serena la chica.

_**-Eso también aplica cuando me sienta solo y mi novia no me quiera ni ver-** _dijo en tono seductor.

_-Ja ja ja, muy chistoso, ahora levántate y te veremos luego_\- dijo esto la mujer cortando la llamada.

El pelirrojo por su parte cerro el teléfono y lo dejo nuevamente en el buro, ese seria un largo día.

* * *

Su padre lo tenia desquiciado con aquella horrenda mujer, si su madre había muerto hacia ya 6 años, debía hacer su vida, y si quería podía encontrar a alguien mas, pero Vamos!. El no permitiría que esa mujer tomara el lugar de su progenitora, NUNCA! le daría ese pequeñísima autoridad o lugar.

**_-Ya te he dicho jake que se quedara aquí con nosotros si o si_**\- le espeto el rubio, la actitud de su hijo le daba dolores de cabeza, sabia que aun le dolia lo de Marion, pero el tampoco podía seguir solo, que acaso no podía tener a alguien a su lado?

-**_JAMAS!, porque te empeñas en ocupar ese lugar ..heh!, esque acaso no significo nada para ti?_**\- No, no y mas no, no dejaría que sintiera cómoda con ellos.

-**_NO !, yo no pretendo que ella ocupe ese lugar...solo quiero que seas amable con ella, por dios jake ya eres mayor de edad!_**\- Albert estaba enfadado, su hijo era demasiado terco, si esa terquedad era de parte de el, si no porque estarían los dos en esa discusión.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos, no lo aceptaría..

-**_Vamos jake, nos casaremos en 6 meses...no le harías este favor a tu padre?_**\- le dijo el mayor a su primogénito, eran las 3:00 y ella llegaría a la 3:15, por lo que esperaba que se retrasara lo suficiente para tener contento a jake- **_Hagamos un trato_**\- se convenció a si mismo, su hijo a veces asi se manejaba mejor-**_ Dejas que se quede aquí y en cuanto nos casemos te dejamos el departamento para ti solo...trato?_**

Lo estaba comprando con su apartamento?...que descaro, jake sabia para lo que lo usaba, después de todo su progenitor era hombre y tenia esas necesidades!

**_Hecho!_**\- Pero que mas daba, el apartamento era genial, aparte ahí podría ir Sherry cuando quisiera o algún amigo y demás. Albert se sintió aliviado, el nunca le dio un uso a aquel apartamento que supuso que su hijo le daría un mejor uso...o bueno eso esperaba.

"DingDong" Sono el timbre por todo la casa, el menor dio un gran suspiro, esperaba a que mínimo fuera inteligente y no tonta...el rubio se apresuro para ir hasta la puerta, se sentía algo nervioso pues nunca se la presento a su hijo, y por alguna razón sabia que no le daría buena impresión, Jake hizo lo mismo, tendría que ver a la mujer que su padre eligió como "nueva" "esposa", solo esperaba que no fuera la Gionne, porque esa mujer era por demás desesperante.

Vio como se abría la puerta en cámara lenta, dejando ver a una linda chica, con un vestido blanco con toques verdes, tenia el cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos eran verdes y grandes, y era de estatura pequeña, tanque que apenas si llegaba arriba del abdomen de el.

Algo en su cabeza hizo clic, pues se recordaba a el en una fiesta, algo ya bebido pero consciente, tratando de ligar con una chica de medicina, que mas lo q le sorprendía era lo de la carrera, era la edad.

**_-B-buenas Tardes- _**dijo al nerviosa pero alegre, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco.

Por su parte solo hizo una sola cosa, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo sin ningún rumbo fijo, bueno al menos no para su padre y "novia".

* * *

**Bueno he aquí un fic de "humor" y "romance, así que**espero y les guste mi historia y me den su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.****

**Sin mas que decir**

**AnlDmn21**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga queridos Lectores.**


End file.
